


They Don't Know About Us

by Yelrac



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelrac/pseuds/Yelrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are very much in love with eachother but they have a slight problem. After all of the Niam and Ziall, etc. rumors, Niall,Liam, and Zayn have come to be very homophobic as well as Louis and Harry's families. Louis is dating Eleanor and she is unaware of her relations with Harry. How long can their love last under all of the conditions they have to follow if they wish to keep their love a secret? What will happen if they're caught? Louis and Harry are willing to fight for their love but can love really conquer all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

"NO,HARRY! Don't you understand why Liam and Niall get so pissed about Niam romours?! Its not because Liam is afraid people think he doesn't love Dani, its not because Niall wants people to think that girls are all over him, it's because they fucking hate gay people! they hate fags. and that's what we are!" 

Tears started forming in Harry's eyes. "Zayn is the same fucking way. he says he's not but he is. and you can tell! Haz. I love you more than anything or anyone but they can't know! no one can know. That is why I have to stay with Eleanor.Do you understand love?" Harry nodded and hugged me. "But..." I could hear his voice cracking "what am I supposed to do Lou? W-what do I d-do?" he began to cry. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and kissed him softly. I hated hurting him. I hated it. but what could I do? Lose my family? my friends? my entire career? I shook away those thoughts and squeezed him tightly. "Okay. Stay here and count to 100 and then come out. ok?" Harry nodded at my suggestment and I walked out and found the rest of the boys out on the back porch.

Days like this I hated that we all lived in the same house. Even though it was big, you don't really have a lot of privacy, and its hard to keep secrets. I sat next to them and began listening to their conversation about the Manchester United game that happened the night before. Soon after Harry walked out, his face still red and puffy. "You alright mate?" Liam asked. Harry nodded. "I'm fine. I hit my foot on my bed and you know that I'm a bitch when it comes to pain." Harry said with a small grin. I felt so guilty I almost couldn't contain it. "Yeah" Zayn said "You are a bitch, that's why you won't get any tattoos with us" the rest of the boys laughed along and I faked a chuckle. "Niether will Niall!" Harry put it and laughed along. 

If your friends were supposed to care about you no matter what, why was I so afraid of being myself? I just couldn't handle what would happen if they disagreed with the love Harry and I shared. After a while the boys left with their girlfriends and Niall went to grab a bite to eat with his Mum who was in town for the week. Harry and I were left alone while I waited for El to get out of class where I had to pick her up from for our date. I shuttered thinking about what she would do if she found out I was gay and she was my cover up. She's sucha sweet girl that the thought of hurting her sent shudders down my spine. 

I looked up at Harry and he couldn't even look at me. I sighed. "Baby. can you look at me. please?" Harry looked up slightly, I could see he was holding back tears. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just. I just need you to wait. Can you do that for me?" he nodded in agreement and came and sat on my lap. "I love you, I hope you know that." He pecked me on the lips. "I know. I just wish this was easier." he frowned and I kissed him softly. "I am so so in love with you." he held me close until I had to leave.

I picked Eleanor up from her classes at Uni and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. She thought about it for a second. "Hmm." Dinner and then your place?" I agreed and drove to her to Porters, which is where she always wanted to go after she got home from school. "Uhm, actually. Can we go to Nandos? I've been craving it lately for some reason." I looked at her strangely and she flashed me a smile. "Nandos? Are you sure?" She nodded. I drove down two blocks until we reached where we would be eating. We got inside and she ordered almost half of the menu and ate it all within 10 minutes. "Are you ok?" I asked. this was very out of sorts with her, she was usually a very light eater which explains why she's so tiny. She nodded and went up to the counter to order more food. something was definitely wrong here. She was probably on her period and I was probably over thinking things. Ever since Harry and I have gotten together I tend to over think things a lot. I sighed and waited for her to finish and then drove her back to the house. 

We walked inside to see the boys with their girls sitting either next to them or on their laps, and Niall sitting on the floor in front of Harry. I sighed and sat on the love seat hoping Eleanor wouldn't sit near me, I knew how much it hurt Harry to even see her, let alone see her on my lap where that was a place reserved for him. Instead of sitting down next to Danielle, Eleanor stood in front of the T.V to get everyone's attention. "Ok you guys. I probably should have told Louis first but I want all of you guys to know. Louis and I are having a baby!" My jaw dropped so far it almost hit the floor. I turned to Harry to see his reaction but he just got up and left the room. Liam,Niall, and Zayn all looked at each other, then at me, while Dani and Perrie squealed then jumped up to hug El. I had no idea what to do. I grabbed Eleanor by the wrist and pulled her into my room. "Is this a bloody joke?" I asked almost yelling. "Why would I joke about our child? For fucks sake Louis! You're going to be a dad. Whether you like it or not." She said angrily. "You can't, you know, take care of it?" I replied with a small piece of hope left within me. "AN ABORTION? KILL OUR CHILD? OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON. I don't care if you don't want our baby but I do!" She stormed out of the room and returned to the living room.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Harry's door. He didn't answer so I just walked in. He was curled into bed sobbingly quietly. I moved the covers and got in to bed with him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry baby. so so sorry." I whispered as I squeezed him tighter and kissed the back of his neck. he turned and looked at me. "How can this happen? Didn't you guys ya know, use anything? why were you even fucking her Louis? You're only supposed to be with me." He began crying again and he buried his face in my chest. "Of course we used protection. she's supposed to be on birth control! and I've barely touched her in 3 months! I don't even know what to do right now but I need you ok? I need you to stand by me through this. can you do that?" Harry nodded and I ruffled his curly hair. "I can try. that's all I can do." he said with a sigh. I smiled and kissed him slightly. After fiver minutes we agreed that we should rejoin everyone else. We stood up and and he wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him, trying to convey my true affection some how, when the door burst open and Eleanor was standing there, with her mouth wide open. 

Oh shit. I had to think. Come out now or what I had no clue what to do! Oh god. he was going to hate me for this."HARRY. What the fuck are you doing?" I said as I jumped back. Oh god the look he had on his face. My stomach cringed. I looked at El and she had a grimace on her face. "I totally knew it" she said. "Harold Harold Harold. I get that you're a queer, and it's totally alright that you want to bang blokes, but Louis is straight. And we're going to be parents together." Tears started pouring from Harry's eyes. "L-louis! what are you saying? what are you doing?" I shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "I guess we have to go tell the mates that we have a homo on our hands." Eleanor smiled and took my hand as we walked to the living room.


End file.
